As You Wish
by Lewis Christine
Summary: AU. Ginny is in Slytherin and things are happening...Who will help her and who will hurt her? DMGW OCOC and many more M for abuse and later chapters
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own a single bit of Harry Potter the only thing I do own are my own OC.

It's been a while...Enjoy!

LC

* * *

Prologue 

She had never encountered a longer train ride, and the anxiety, which hung thick in the air, could be cut with a blunt hatchet. Quickly addressing to her robes, yet again, her fingers scanning over every repaired tear, fray, and the like. Nervously running her fingers through her hair she sighed and berated herself for her inner weakness. Acceptance, her one desire, oh she had many friends and such, no, she wanted acceptance from her family. That was it.

All her life she was excluded and felt odd, different in a way no one else was, save the twins. She had always had a bond with them that no one could explain, even with this she wished for acceptance, yearned for it.

After what seemed like an age the train came to a screeching halt. Running her fingers through her long coppery ringlets, she stepped out of the empty compartment and headed for the boats, surrounded by bouncing bratty peers awaiting their chance to be great.

The boat ride wasn't any better and due to the rainstorm, wet. The Black Lake had never birthed such monstrous waves and the boats, nearly tipping, sent the occupants through a mind blowing trip. Cursing her motion sickness she cast a quick spell and focused on the sorting ahead, she had heard stories of the hat from all of her brothers, and stories of each house, knowing what's what and who's who.

Finally, as if a wish was granted by the gods, the boats hit the surface, jerking all occupants until whiplash coursed through them. Cursing to herself silently, putting a hand to her head, Ginny jumped out of the boats and onto the sandy shore with such unnatural grace, unknown to her family, she had people staring.

Looking up at the slightly ominous looking castle, she braced herself, cleared her face of any emotion, and headed up the slippery path.

After many trips and stumbles from her peers, they reached the castle doors. They were, perhaps, the biggest doors any of them had ever seen. Still holding her head, to maybe help the pounding of her forming migraine, Ginny waited patiently as Hagrid made his way up to the doors to open them, all the while staring up at the doors in awe.

Thoughts ran through her head a mile a minute, as she read the incantations engraved onto the door, the deep magick was so thickly poured into the castle it was amazing. An unknown presence had her snapping out of her reverie, she looked over her eyes quickly scanning the boy from head to toe. She then stuck out her hand and announced.

"Ginevra Elsabeth Weasley"

After his short study of her he took it and replied

"William Baden Edwards"

They shook hands and stuck close to one another, a silent bond forming before either of them knew it.

Hagrid had the doors opened so smoothly they looked as if they weighed nothing. As she looked into the great castle a hand found hers and she looked up locking her sparkling green eyes with shocking blue in return, the hand squeezing hers giving her his silent support. He led her gently through the doors and to the Great Hall, walking through the Great Hall was a whole new experience for her.

After years of having no attention, to suddenly have over one hundred eyes on her was slightly unnerving, but at the same time calming. William squeezed her hand once more signifying that he was still there. She turned though as she felt a pair of unknown eyes making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

She quickly scanned the four tables and found her eyes locked once again with someone's, but this time they weren't blue but grey, a stormy metallic grey. They watched her with inquisitive eyes that seemed to tell her that he knew something that she didn't.

She turned her head back to William, clearing her face of all and any emotion; she continued on her way the head tables. A stuffy old lady came out with a list in hand and walking to a ragged old hat. She stopped and started calling names as random as picking a pickle from a cucumber jar. She listened and focused on the people before her ignoring the eyes on her, once again, Ginny became lost in her thoughts about the year and such when a name caught her ear.

"GRANT, SCARLET"

Ginny watched as a girl with knobby knees made her way up to the stool tugging on her fizzy mane of brown hair, hoping to tame it. More freckles than the Weasley twins combined covered her face, and she stumbled slightly but caught herself just in time. No one commented though or maybe she just hadn't heard.  
The hat sat and pondered, you could only imagine what was running through her head. The hat stiffened, relaxed and then it yelled.

"RAVENCLAW!"

She got off the stool and briskly walked over to the sea of blue and gold as the hall cheered and clapped. Ginny looked up as she screamed another name.

"EDWARDS, WILLIAM"

He also had unnatural grace that others seemed to lack; he got to the stool much faster than the rest of the first years. The hat must have been on his head no longer than half a second when it yelled out the crowd.

"SLYTHERIN"

William smirked, winked over at Ginny, and sauntered over to his new 'family'. Ginny's head snapped back as McGonagall screamed out a familiar name.

"WEASLEY, GINEVRA"

She took a second to glance around and then walked up so smoothly it looked as though she was floating. As she sat, face still blank of everything, something hit her stomach, hard. Hope? They placed the hat on her head a silent dialogue forming.

"And another Weasley to sort, last I hope"

"Well, at least until we all start populating the world with Weasleys"

"Well you certainly are very different from the rest, not alike at all."

Ginny fidgeted and continued speaking with this timeless masterpiece; it brought her back from drifting off as it asked.

"What is your name?"

"Ginevra"

"Hmmmm, you are like those twins who picked the wrong house indeed, hopefully you will not make the grave mistake as well"

It seemed to Ginny that it was talking to itself before another word the hat stiffened, relaxed and said one last thing before screaming the word that would start her Hogwarts life.

"You, Ginevra, will be known and remembered"

Then it screamed out to the anticipating crowd.

"SLYTHERIN!"

And so her life began.

**Chapter 1: Twisted years with Twisted People**

She had heard that sixth year was hell, but if that wasn't an understatement then she didn't know what was. It had been six years and a day from that moment that started her Hogwarts career, but she remembered it as if it were yesterday.

She also remembered that year, which was, undoubtedly, the worst year of her life, but at the same time the best. She had been changed that year with the grateful help from the Slytherins and the not-so grateful for help from Tom Riddle, but he also helped in her change. The one thing that didn't change was how she and her family talked since that fateful day.

They didn't.

She was completely cut from her family, save the twins, and relied on her new family. And she became stronger because of it.

Just as she was heading towards the leather couch her best and most loyal friend came through the portrait, William Baden Edwards. Or as she called him, Will. He rushed up to her slung her over his shoulder and sang her happy birthday, he did this every year. He claimed that today was her _rebirth_ and that she hadn't really had a life before Slytherin.

Her luscious auburn hair, which was flat-ironed into submission today, went every which way, causing her to squeal and laugh at the same time. As tears gathered in her twinkling green eyes, she was set down as soon as his solo was complete.

She gently ran her fingers through her now untidy hair and looked her best friend squarely in his shocking blue eyes, and said,

"Must we do this every year?"

He chuckled, running his hand through his deep brown/almost black hair, and smoothly replied,

"Well of course Princess, you know you love it."

Genevra rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. Just at that moment two more figures walked through the portrait hole.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the two Princes of Slytherin themselves." Will said, dropping down into a mocking bow.

"Oh rubbish Will, what ever happened to family love?" Blaise said grinning, while plopping his 6'4 frame down on the couch next to Ginevra.

"That ancient thing?" Will said scoffing, as Draco walked towards the couch opposite Blaise and Ginevra, "That died out AGES ago."

Ginevra chuckled and laid her head down on Blaise's lap, as soon as she did this Blaise asked, "Did we miss the song?"

At the mention of this Draco checked his watch and said, "Oh yea, by 30 seconds I believe?" He inquired towards Will.

"Sorry mates," Will said sheepishly, and then looked towards Ginevra and winked, "I just couldn't hold back."

At this all four of them laughed, and Ginevra stood and said, quite dramatically, "I am offended and ashamed of both of you!"

Both Blaise and Draco looked at her apologetically while Will laughed silently in the background.

"How could you forget?" She continued starting up her fake tears, and continued, "It's been the same thing every year at 5:30 EXACTLY!" she said between fake sobs.

Draco caught on quicker than Blaise and just smirked as Blaise went up to try and comfort the now 'weeping' Slytherin Royalty.

"Oh I'm sorry babe, really it's Draco's fault." He said while trying to give her a hug as she twirled and twisted away from him at every attempt, "He just **had** to talk to Snape, you'd think they'd be getting married or something."

At this Draco threw his shoe at Blaise's head, when Ginevra finally cracked and started busting out laughing. At this Blaise did a mocking smile and said, "Oh, ha-ha. Honestly you made **ME** feel guilty…nasty little whore."

At that Ginvera gasped, smiled and then leaped on his back, at which he fell over and they both started laughing. Will watched as the two started play fighting and also as he was watching this he noticed the usually calm blonde over there having a sad almost regretful expression on as he also watched the two. '_Weird'_ Will thought, '_he never shows emotion…well rarely at best.. .' _

Will watched as Draco ran his hand through his now loose platinum locks and stood up. He took one last look at the two who had stopped and were now straightening up themselves, and then nodded his head in farewell towards Will.

Ginny walked over towards Will and plopped down her modest 5'2 self on his lap.

"Boo?" she said

"Yea?" Will said while playing with her hair, and waving his free hand to Blaise also in farewell.

"I think this year is going to be different."

Will stopped and looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

Ginny sighed, paused, and said "I think something; well a lot of things will happen to us. All of us."

Will stopped, "What makes you think that?"

Ginny then tipped her head up to face him in the eye, "Just a hunch."

Will sighed, ever since first year he had dreaded when she said those three words, because her 'hunches' were never wrong. Ever.

Ginny noticed the thick wall of gloom and doom that was added to the room and changed the subject, "So…rumor has it that you hooked up with Millie." She said deadpanned and then looked him in the eye.

Will looked back startled and said, "Who in the fuck started that!"

Ginny laughed and replied back smoothly while getting up, "Oh just some girl who sometimes goes by Elsabeth." At this she didn't wait for that to sink in she headed for the portrait hole while Will pondered for a second and then exclaimed,

"Why you son of a whore!" and bolted after her.

The chase went on through all of the Slytherin Corridors, through the dungeons, and up to the main part of the castle. However it immediately stopped as she ran smack dab into someone that caused her to relive some of her worst memories.

As she was laying sprawled out on the ground she kept her now emotionless eyes on the person standing above her. Will, when he saw her fall, put on a burst of speed picked her up and faced the person with her.

"Edwards." Ronald Weasley said menacingly, looking Ginny in the eyes, never breaking eye contact, but refusing to actually acknowledge her.

"Weasel King." Will said once again dropping into a mock bow with a sneer on his perfect face.

At this Ron turned his head so fast in Will's direction he had to of gotten whiplash, "What did you say?" he said raising himself to his full 6'5 height.

Will looked up at him from his 6'3 self and said, totally uncaring and non intimidated by this Gryffindor, "Oh I'm sorry…did that _offend_ you?"

Ginny hadn't stopped looking at Ron and was swept back into harsh memories after Ron's final statement of,

"Hardly, you can call me anything that makes me better than you.." Ron said and then gave Ginny a once over and said, "Keep your little whore away from me... lest I have to buy new robes. Filth." He spat out the last word like it was poison on his tongue.

As soon as that comment left his mouth a fist met his jaw and a sickening crack was heard. Surprisingly the fist wasn't Will's but Draco's. Blaise and Draco had appeared right after Will helped up Ginny and heard the whole discussion. Blaise went and held back Potter who had just appeared and went to help Ron. As Blaise was holding back Potter and Draco had knocked out Ron, Draco looked up and said,

"Where the fuck is she?"

Will turned and sure enough Ginny was gone and Draco was cut short of saying something when a spell was heard a Blaise hit the ground. Draco went over to Potter, broke his wand and they started at it as well. Will took off looking for Ginny.

He sprinted through the halls yelling her name. He had gone to the East part of the castle, near the library, and was about to turn around when he heard something coming from a partially closed portrait. He got in and hen completely shut the portrait of Sir Memsy de Porfenchuk, the first wand maker, and walked slowly and quietly over the pale beauty in the corner. She was curled up in a ball and her eyes were glazed over. '_Fuck.' _Will thought, _'He made her go into a breakdown.' _He held her close and just hoped his presence was enough as she went through her memories, completely unaware of where she was.

She had been prone to Nervous Memory Breakdowns whenever she heard certain words used against her, or whenever she was near any part of her family. She completely lost hold on reality and was forced to relive some of her worst memories. Second year she must have had a breakdown every week, on account of all the Dementors, that was the year that Sirius Black had escaped and the Ministry sent almost every Dementor on a search for him.

As Ginny sat there, being rocked back and forth by Will, she couldn't stop the memories coming.

Flashback

_It was a week after the sorting and Ron had refused to talk to her and Ginny was slowly losing it. She loved her family and needed them more than they could have possibly needed her. _

_After the sorting her whole family, except for Fred and George, refused to talk to her, Whenever she past the Trio or any Gryffindors she was hit with so many verbal insults that she could barely handle it. And the only reason she could handle that was because of Will, and a couple of other Slytherins. _

'_Slut', 'whore', 'bitch' and sentences of insults were hurled at her everyday. She had started cutting herself to relive some of the pressure off of Will to not pound them all, seeing as he was only a first year. _

_Then one day a group of Gryffindors had taken things to far, and three guesses as to whom. Ron, Harry, and Hermione had waited for her one day after her Herbology class. As soon as she walked by they grabbed her and dragged her into an empty classroom. As soon as she was in there they punched, kicked and yelled insults at her. At one point she fell off of the chair they had placed her on and Hermione grabbed her arm to pull her back up. As she yanked her arm up a crack was heard and Ginny screamed in pain as her sleeve fell down. All three saw the scars from cutting and this just led to more beatings and insults about how she deserve to live, wasn't worth anything, and the only reason she was still alive was because of the gods._

_Ron soon became agitated with her almost silent self and backhanded her across the face, the last thing she heard before blacking out was ,"You are a dirty little whore Ginevra. Filth." Which was hissed at her, the last word being spat out just like there was poison on it…and then total blackness took over her mind._

_She woke up, she was told, four days later with Will by her side asleep and bruises and cuts still everywhere on her body. Madame Pomfrey had told her with tears in her eyes, that whoever had done this to her had cursed her so that she couldn't be healed magically and so that whenever key words were thrown her way, she had a nervous breakdown and faint marks would show up where the cuts and bruises once were. It was a terrible curse which started either magically or at birth. and there was no way to counter it._

End Flashback

As Ginny came back into consciousness she grabbed Will tightly, Will wasn't the one who had found her and she had never told anyone the complete story of what happened. Just as he had never told her who had found her, brought her to the Hospital Wing, and then came and told him about the incident.

"Will?" She said weakly tear stains down her face.

"I'm here baby, I'm here." He said comfortingly and kissed the top of her head.

As soon as she heard this she collapsed into tears and then fell asleep from extreme exhaustion. Will carried her to the common room and placed her on the couch, transfiguring a blanket and pillow for her as she slept. As he was getting her settled Draco and Blaise came in and when they spotted him with Ginny at the couch they immediately headed towards them.

Draco looked down at the gorgeous red-head, as soon as he saw the marks that he saw that night he instantly remembered that night and sat down to think.

Will and Blaise notice him tense up and then let go of any walls as he sat down.

"It was of that night, wasn't it?" Will asked as he made eye contact with Draco.

Blaise shook his head, disgusted at what they were remembering and said, "I will kill those fuckers that did that to her."

He said it with so much rage that no one doubted him, but his rage was half a much as one of the people in the room. The same person who had found her left in an abandoned classroom to die. He too felt his anger rising and it took all of his self control to stay seated and not hunt down those bastards who did this heinous crime.

Will watched Draco's inner battle and snapped out of his thoughts as Blaise punched the stone wall so hard he broke his hand and cracked the stone.

"Blaise, you need to sort things out with Snape before they run off to McGonagall." Will said as he healed Blaise's hand. Blaise nodded in agreement, still obviously pissed off, looked back at Ginny's form sadly and then took off out of the portrait hole.

When Will turned around Draco was on his knees in front of Ginny's form stroking her face and putting her hair behind her ear. He tapped his wand on her face cleaning up the make-up runs on her face. He kissed her temple and then said to Will,

"Why her?"

His voice was full of emotion and Will could only respond with, "I don't know, Draco. I just don't know."

Draco nodded and looked at Ginny again and said one last thing to Will before leaving to help Blaise,

"You know I love her, right?"

Will looked at him and gave a weak smile and said, "**That** I do know Draco."

At that Draco gave a little grin in return and headed out of the portrait hole.

* * *

So? How the heck was it? I wasn't sure if it made sense or not…it did to me but I'm a loony so…HA. Please review, I need to know if I should continue putting chapters up. It's kind of mean to just leave it like this though. I feel like I'm abandoning it or something haha. REVIEW! Later. 

LC.


	2. Conspiracies and Freaky People

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter. I am not taking credit for coming up with the story or plot. I do, however, take credit for any characters that I make up in this fic.

**Author's Notes. **

Wow. I was not expecting so many replies or hits. I was so excited. Y'all made my day, like everyday. Haha. Well, this story was just something for me to be working on but now I have a reason to keep writing! Thanks! I would give shoutouts to all who replied buttttttt I am writing this on my computer which is, sadly, not connected to the internet.

Yes it pains me. But still I can't help it.

One of the things that people talked about, though, was my flashback, I thought it was lame when I was typing it, but I had rushed through that part during work and wasn't actually expecting people to read my story… This story does not have a Beta so bear with me and all of my grammatical mistakes. I pray that there won't be many.. So I think that this is an extremely long author's note so read on and enjoy (hopefully)! 

LC

* * *

**  
Chapter 2: Conspiracies and Freaky People**

_Only the strongest will survive_

_Lead me to heaven when we die_

_I am the shadow on the wall_

_I'll be the one to save us all_

_-Blow Me Away_

_Breaking Benjamin_

"What the bloody hell do you mean no point deduction?" Draco snarled at Snape while Blaise glowered in the direction of the Potions Master.

Snape looked back evenly and said, "I'm sorry Draco, they got to McGonagall too soon, the-"

He was cut short by Draco who hissed at his godfather, "Those _mere foutres _caused her to go into another breakdown!"

"I understand that Draco, but-"

He was cut short again but this time by Blaise, "Let me guess Potter and his fucking sidekicks have Dumbledore wrapped around their FUCKING FINGERS!" he ended shouting.

Snape glared at both boys and then sighed, saying "McGonagall twisted it to Miss Weasley starting the fight, purposely provoking her brother and his friends."

"Ginny didn't say a fucking word!" Draco said full of frustration., "It was that idiot brother of hers!"

"He said something about burning his robes now and that she was- well something not nice." Blaise said deadpanned.

Draco threw his hands up in the air and exclaimed, "And they really don't get any points off for, I don't know cursing, or- or… LIVING maybe!"

Snape chuckled slightly and then said in return, "You two are lucky I stopped any point deduction AND detentions from going to all four of you for 'starting a brawl in the middle of the corridor'."

"Oh yes, were oh so grateful.." Blaise said sarcastically and then stopped, "Wait, but Harry used his wand against me…how in the hell did he get out of that, the litllefuckingsoddingsonofawhorecbastard" Blaise finished turning he insult into one big word.

At this Draco snapped his head up to look at Snape as he answered.

"Well," Snape started knowing that they wouldn't like the rest, "He claimed that he was using it to 'aid poor Ginny' he said that he thought you two were trying to hurt her, so he just stunned you." He tensed up waiting for the reaction.

Blaise starting screaming out un-pleasantries towards Potter and CO. where Draco was to angry to say a word. Draco threw one last farewell look in Snape's direction and went to calm down. The last thing Draco heard as he left the office was a crash and Snape exclaiming, "Zabini if you break one more of my items Potter won't be the only person to have cursed you!"

Draco headed out towards the lake; he was walking to the place he had found first year. It was just around the first bend of the lake, into the forest, down a ways, and the key to the entrance was so trivial you'd of had to study every detail to know exactly what's what. As soon as he found the entry knot he walked in, threw himself on one of the couches the four had set up second year, and replayed the day in his head.

* * *

When Ginny woke up she noticed Will doing his homework at one of the tables and then her eyes shifted to the now on-the-floor blanket she had been given. _'Oh gods, that was awful.'_ She thought.

Then she remembered everything that happened and started freaking out, hyperventilating, she fell back on the couch thinking of just what was said and all who heard it.

Will heard the short rapid breaths and rushed over to her, asking if she was ok. When Ginny calmed down some, she nodded her head and said, "I need to go for a walk."

Will knew what this really meant; she was going to the Hovel to get smashed to try to forget everything. He nodded and knew that he would be there in a little while to retrieve the would-be drunk Slytherin Princess and help her back to his dorms. He watched sadly as she slowly walked out of the portrait hole and then went back to his essay, trying to focus on his schoolwork instead of worrying for his friend. It was a losing battle, but he knew that, and tried anyways.

* * *

As Ginevra walked around the corridor and through the Great Doors she immediately headed toward the path that was, now, so familiar to her. Down the steps, past the little oak tree, around the first bend of the lake, and stopped when she heard the sounds of someone following behind her.

"What the fuck, blood-" She was cut off by the unwanted presence.

Seamus Finnegan waltzed up, slung an arm around her shoulder and said, "Need help baby?"

Ginevra shuddered as her blood ran well, cold. Seamus had creeped her out since day one. If _anyone_ could give her the heebie-jeebies, it was him. She slithered away from him, brushing her robes off where he had touched. This was _so_ not what she needed now.

She immediately started walking toward the Castle and ignored the Gryffindor pouf. She tried to speed up as she heard his footsteps following her up toward the doors.

He once again came up behind her, but this time instead of putting his arm abound her, he snuck his arms around her waist. This time she couldn't get out. '_Shit' _Ginny thought as she held down her vomit.

"Finnegan get the fuck away from me." Ginny snarled going for her wand. Seamus noticed this and snatched it from her before she had the chance to show her excellent charms talent.

"Now, now, now my sultry Slytherin. Wouldn't want to hurt anyone would –" His possessive/cooing comment was cut short by a black stiletto heel connecting with his more sensitive area.

Ginny was now standing up with Seamus groaning from the ground, her foot still holding him down as she said with a steely note in her voice, "If you _ever_ come near me again, if you even breathe in my direction you will wish you were never born."

Seamus, because of the pain, said back weakly, "I used to obsess over living." He coughed and then continued finally looking up at her, "Now I only obsess over _you_, Ginevra."

When he said her name, she recoiled, feeling violated. Her breath was getting shorter, _'No! Not now. Calm the fuck down Ginevra...you're almost there' _

She then kicked him in the head, and after checking her breathing, she grabbed her wand she left as soon as her legs would carry her. As she was walking away she stopped, turned back towards Seamus and cast a skrinking charm on one of his more favored body parts, "Well I'm not a Slytherin for no reason I guess.." she muttered.

She turned and not really caring if anyone saw her, _"Crazy Slytherins' _she thought smirking as she wallked into the forbidden forest. As she walked on her familiar path, that she had taken so many times before, she thought about the day and just how comforting that bottle of fire whiskey would be.

Finally she came to the clearing with 12 trees aligned in a circle.

* * *

"…_filth…"_

_Anger filling him, taking over his senses…._

_Blaise falling..._

"_Weasel king…"_

Click-ick click click ick

Draco snapped out of his reverie and laid perfectly still. The walking sound stopped and suddenly something leaped over the edge of the couch, wrapping its arms around his shoulders, taking him to the ground with it.

"What the FUCK!" Draco yelled as he hit the ground, and then looked up to see those oh-so-familiar eyes looking at him, the Slytherin smirk plastered on her face.

"Ginevra." He breathed, she was after all on top of him.

"Draconius." She said simply back, and then got up to get her whiskey.

Draco stood up, gracefully wiping the dirt from his robes and walked towards a puffy armchair. He waited to sit down until Ginevra was seated, his manners coming out. When Ginny finally came over she had four bottles of whiskey and two glasses. She tossed him one of the empty glasses and placed two of the four bottles in front of him. She then proceeded to make a big show of sitting down, flopping her arms, sighing, holding her forehead and the like before finally settling down.

"Well," Draco started, after sitting down, but Ginny silenced him with a look.

"Today has just been one of the greatest days of my life." She said putting on an overly cheery, megawatt smile. Then, seeming to have forgotten the glass entirely she pulled the top off one of her bottles and took a huge swig. Her face grimaced as the liquid burned down her throat. She then glanced up at Draco and gave a cheeky grin.

He just shook his head and followed her lead. In about 30 minutes both were pissed, and were rambling on conversations such as; "Well Millicent said you were quite the looker Mr. Draco."

"Oh did shee reeely?" he replied back with a drunken accent.

"Yes indeed, and she also called _me_ a harpy!" Ginny, when drunk spoke with great care. Pronouncing every word with extreme emphasis.

Draco giggled, well drunk Draco made some gurgling noise that could be classified as a giggle. Eventually the bottles began to run low and Ginny mumbled, "You're the greatest person in the whole galaxy… and I lo-" She stopped her eyelids dropping.

Draco was half on the couch half off the couch, but listening to her intently and when she stopped he asked softly, "What deed you shay?"

Ginny sleepily opened her eyes for a second before closing them again, and said, very sleepily before passing out, "Whiskey Ron j'ai déteste."

Draco smiled weakly, before falling asleep on the couch beside her, knowing that they would wake up in their respectful dorms.

* * *

Please don't kill me.

This is a short chapter and I am soooooooooooooo sorry, but I am already working on the next couple of chapters so you hopefully won't have to wait long..

So, how did you like stalker Seamus? He kind of struck me as an odd bloke, so I made him obsessively odd. And if you caught the quote from him and it sounded slightly familiar to you I got it from Fall Out Boy's song '_Get Busy Living, or Get Busy Dying' _Haha.

Anyways I swear that the next chapter will be substantially longer and not as short of scenes... and a little bit of the Trio's POV.. Ooh exciting I know. So review and tell me what you thought, I need the help...

LC.


End file.
